DESCRIPTION: Most sun exposure occurs before the age of 20 and adoption of protective measures in childhood can reduce the lifetime incidence of skin cancer by 78%. This Phase II SBIR project will result in companion multimedia programs (Sun Safe Central and Adventures with the Shady Characters) in both English and Spanish, targeting home-based child-care providers and the preschool children in their care. The programs will provide Web-based sun protection information and interactive tools for the providers, and a CD-ROM with sun protection games, songs and other activities for children 3-5 years old. In Phase II, we will produce the remaining information, tools and graphic elements to include: 1) expanding the scope of information for providers; 2) adding tools to help providers integrate sun protection policies and practices into their daily routine, and 3) teaching children age-appropriate sun protection behaviors through fun-filled activities. A two-group randomized field test will assess the programs' effectiveness at changing providers' and children's knowledge and practices, as well as providers' self-efficacy regarding implementing sun protection policies and practices for their child-care business. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available